<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Praying for Your Touch by recorderprodigy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22567522">Praying for Your Touch</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/recorderprodigy/pseuds/recorderprodigy'>recorderprodigy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Eddie Kaspbrak, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak is a Mess, Eddie is a brat, Face-Fucking, Fix-It, Husbands, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Post-IT Chapter Two (2019), Teasing, Top Richie Tozier, they are just two busy men trying to fuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:27:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,509</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22567522</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/recorderprodigy/pseuds/recorderprodigy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Richie pulls him into a bruising kiss and Eddie glows with pride, thinking he's got him to cave at last, until a harsh bite to his lip interrupts his thoughts and he whimpers. </p><p>“You need your Daddy, baby?” </p><p>Eddie nods pulling Richie forward by the hips to rub against him, making the little noises that drive Richie crazy.<br/>---<br/>Or the one where Eddie just needs to get fucked</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>217</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Praying for Your Touch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A lot of things changed for Eddie when he and Richie started their life together. Namely, his sense of control. He is still a self-proclaimed hypochondriac, somewhat cautious man but he is much calmer now. He indulges, he forgets, he gives in to the simpler pleasures of life that he previously would have rejected out of fear. Richie made him feel so free – well, that and you also gain a certain feeling of <em>fuck it</em> when you escape a near death experience.</p><p>He is living a new unapologetic life now and he is over being withholding or dull. He <em>feels</em> things and he feels them strongly. Years of holding back from what he really wanted in life, squashing his desires to appease other people.</p><p>Part of this new life and giving up the false sense of control heavily involves his sex life with Richie. To have every inch of his skin pressed against the hard line of Richie’s body for the first time was intoxicating. It was a high that only a 40 year old touch-starved man could experience. Richie was the same too, sure he might have had more sex but was it this good? No, not even close. They would both gladly drown in the other’s affection and the raw emotion they felt.</p><p>It didn’t take long to get comfortable with each other, but it was definitely a learning curve to figure out what <em>really </em>made the other tick. Like the first time Eddie pulled on Richie’s curls, or the time they’d almost got caught backstage before a show, or when Richie first called Eddie his slut.</p><p>He found that he loved giving control to Richie - his deep voice directing him, how he’d react to Eddie misbehaving. It was a dance that didn’t follow any rules, but was perfect every time because they had each other’s whole heart.</p><p>So <em>yes, </em>Eddie Kaspbrak would have never thought he’d classify himself as a sexual being - much less an obsessed, submissive sexual being - but that’s what he liked. </p><p>Like right now, he’s sitting in a tailored, pressed suit at work smiling at his phone. He may have been texting Richie all day with suggestive ideas of what he wanted to do with his mouth, or his hands, or his dick. And <em>maybe</em> he stops by the bathroom on his way out to stuff his underwear in his bag. Eddie had a plan for this evening and it involved a lot of teasing and potentially misbehaving in a way that Richie would have to put him in his place.  </p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Richie is already waiting in the booth when he gets to the restaurant. A drink and sweet kiss ‘hello’ waiting for him as he slides to the middle of the cushioned half-circle.</p><p>“Hello, handsome,” Richie pecks his lips as he hands him his gin and tonic.</p><p>“Hi, <em>Daddy,”</em> Eddie teases, voice low. He watches as Richie’s eyes glint dark and hungry.</p><p>“Hi indeed. You have a good day, baby?”</p><p>“It was great, but I missed you,” Eddie drawls out subtly batting his eyelashes up at him.</p><p>Richie slides a warm hand over the tailored pants gripping his thigh.</p><p>“How much did you miss me?” He says, leaning in closer.</p><p>“<em>Well</em> I-“ Eddie starts.</p><p>“Good evening!” The waiter appears from nowhere and they add slightly more space between themselves, “Glad to see you’ve got your drinks alright. Have you had a chance to look at the menu?”</p><p>They both order and as Eddie is specifying his dietary restrictions Richie runs his foot over Eddie’s ankle under the table. The tease has certainly began.</p><p>“You were saying?” Richie asks when the waiter finally leaves.</p><p>“Yes, I was trying to tell you-“ Eddie plays with Richie’s fingers on the table, “I’m not wearing any underwear right now.”</p><p>“Shit- don’t tell me that in public, Eds, unless you want me to fuck you in the bathroom.”</p><p>Eddie’s head buzzes, his blood rushing hard. He turns his attention back to Richie’s face, staring him dead in the eye.</p><p>“Maybe that is what I want.”</p><p>“I don’t think you could keep quiet enough,” Richie covers Eddie’s hand with his own, squeezing to emphasize his point.</p><p>“I’d be good for you.”</p><p>“I don’t believe that for a second. You’d love it if someone knew how-“</p><p>Richie’s phone suddenly starts vibrating, his manager’s name popping up on the screen along with a contact photo of him flipping Richie off. Alex was great - as a person - but Eddie never did like his timing.</p><p>“One moment, my darling,” Richie says in a southern drawl.</p><p>Eddie watches as they talk and concern becomes evident in Richie’s features.</p><p>“Oh man, that’s terrible…Yeah I’m in. Send me the address.” Richie says before hanging up.</p><p>“I have to raincheck, Eds,” both of their shoulders deflating, “There’s a charity fundraiser happening tonight and one of the comedians backed out. Your beau has to fill in.”</p><p>“That’s nice of you, Rich. You’ll knock ‘em dead.” He understands the responsibilities of fame that Richie has to indulge sometimes, especially when it is for a good cause.</p><p>Richie presses one last kiss to Eddie’s stubbled cheek before shrugging on his jacket and standing to leave.</p><p>“Be good boy and send me a pic of that ass later,” He says with an exaggerated wink.</p><p><em>Oh I will </em>Eddie thinks as he watching his husband walk away. He may have to wait to get fucked another night, but he could still have fun. He makes sure to follow Richie’s instructions; however, with a twist of his own.</p><p>First thing he does when he arrives home is take a picture of his ass, back curved and half covered by one of Richie’s sleep shirts. The next is another picture, this one of his cock just starting to soften against his stomach, painted with stripes of drying come.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[9:47pm] Eds: I made a mess daddy</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[9:58pm] Big Richard: I’m about to go onstage you brat</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[9:58pm] Big Richard: I didn’t tell you you could come </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[9:59pm] Big Richard: clean yourself up and go to bed ill deal with you later</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[10:01pm] Eds: oh no whatever will you do to me :)</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>No response follows, which hopefully means Richie is fighting a hard-on in front of a crowd of hundreds. Eddie happily drifts off knowing he succeeded in riling Richie up for now.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>---</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Two nights later, Richie is sat on the couch. Loose papers from a script are strewn across the living room table, marked with Richie’s shaky notes. He is speaking animatedly, deep in a conversation with his manager Alex and a director he’d recently been collaborating with. His last Netflix special went <em>quite</em> well, and while many offers were flowing in for another one, Richie wanted to pursue a scripted comedy show he could write and direct. He’d been working hard most nights and now they are preparing to go out and pitch it to different production companies.</p><p>The hard work is done – tonight they’re just discussing strategy. Eddie knows they’re so charming and hilarious someone is bound to pick up the show, so there is no harm in a little distraction. He walks over to his husband casually, mischievous intentions hidden well under the surface.</p><p>“I mean HBO would be the dream, but I don’t think they’d be the one to go for this,” Richie says as he absentmindedly opens his arms to make room for Eddie next to him.</p><p>Eddie makes the decision to sit on his lap, resting on one of his sturdy thighs and swinging his arms around Richie’s neck, feeling small tucked into the larger man. He pecks a kiss to Richie’s temple, then another one lower by his unoccupied ear.</p><p>Richie smiles sweetly and quickly pecks his lips in response before turning his focus back to his conversation.</p><p>“Alex, you know I can be professional as fuck, I won’t curse in front of any executives. Have some faith in me, man.”</p><p>Eddie smirks. Richie would never admit how hard he worked and how seriously he treated the things he was passionate about, and Eddie loved him for it. He is humble and talented and strong – <em>He even smells good</em>Eddie thinks, want spreading through his whole body.</p><p>Eddie inches forward and starts mouthing at Richie’s neck, ever so slowly rocking his hips down against the front of Richie’s pants.</p><p>Perhaps Richie doesn’t notice, or he thinks it will stop soon, because he doesn’t react and that pisses Eddie off. He stops kissing his neck and shifts so his back is pressed fully to Richie’s front. Rocking more obviously now, more <em>sinfully</em>. He can feel Richie twitch in interest and runs a hand down his own chest to palm at himself, letting out a quiet moan.</p><p>Richie grabs his hand, effectively stopping the sounds Eddie’s making, and mutes the phone.</p><p>“What are you doing, Eds?” He says hesitantly.</p><p>“I need you,” Eddie practically whines.</p><p>“Now’s not the time to be a slut, I need to focus,” He growls in his ear and quickly turns his volume back on.</p><p>“Yeah, I agree on starting with that scene - that’s the funniest bit of the pilot, they’ll love it.”</p><p>Eddie lets out a pitiful huff of frustration and gets off Richie’s lap. <em>One more try.</em></p><p>Another thing Richie won’t readily admit is how turned on he gets when Eddie is on his knees - sucking him off or not. It was Eddie’s big brown doe-eyes looking up at him that made him weak, made him want to give into whatever Eddie desired.</p><p>Eddie slides off the couch gracefully and moves in between Richie’s spread legs. Richie tracks his every movement like a predator waiting for the perfect moment to pounce.</p><p>Eddie plays coy, just gently resting his cheek on the inside of the taller man’s thigh and holding his gaze. Nuzzling closer and waiting with wide innocent eyes boring into the man above.</p><p>Again, Richie does not respond to Eddie, but Eddie notices the color seeping into his cheeks, and how he stutters over a few words, broken concentration slipping <em>ums </em>and<em> uhs </em>as he looks down at Eddie.</p><p>Eddie lifts a finger and starts circling it at the base of his pants, teasing the skin of his ankle before slowing climbing up his calf. Richie feels goosebumps form wherever Eddie traces his hand. Finally, Eddie strokes a finger over Richie’s length, featherlight underneath the rough jeans but enough to make Richie’s leg twitch, sensitive nerve endings ignited.</p><p>“Hey guys, one minute - someone’s at the door with a package.” He hits mute again but this time he drops his phone to bounce then thud on the cushion. Immediately he grabs Eddie’s hand away from his crotch and hauls them both up to stand.</p><p>Richie pulls him into a bruising kiss and Eddie glows with pride, thinking he got him to cave at last, until a harsh bite to his lip interrupts his thoughts and he whimpers.</p><p>“You need your Daddy, baby?”</p><p>Eddie nods pulling Richie forward by the hips to rub against him, making the little noises that drive Richie crazy.</p><p>“<em>Fuck. </em>No, no, no, none of that,” He holds Eddie’s hips in place to keep a few inches separating them, “I told you nicely to leave me alone. Now your punishment is that I’m <em>not</em> going to fuck you. Come here.”</p><p>He pivots on one foot and walks with purpose towards their bedroom, dragging Eddie behind him.</p><p>He leaves Eddie by the foot of the bed and walks over to their night stand to retrieve some lube.</p><p>With supplies in hand, he goes back to Eddie kissing him and immediately licking into his mouth, palming roughly at his ass before letting go with a light smack.</p><p>He grabs the back of Eddie’s head – as a way to stop himself from giving in too – and holds him still so he can whisper in his ear.</p><p>“I want you to stay in this room and finger yourself. You’re gonna sit here and think about how those aren’t my fingers stretching you even wider- or my cock. And then you’re going to come without touching yourself.”</p><p>“Richie please, you know I can’t hit the angle quite right by myself.” Eddie squirms in his grip. Richie’s hands were Eddie’s favorite, any way he could get them – fingers threaded through his, resting on the small of his back, inside him. They are so <em>big</em> and always warm and grounding.</p><p>“It’s that or you don’t come at all. You’re lucky <em>this</em> is your punishment.”</p><p>He pushes the smaller man’s chest so he collapses onto the bed breathless, leaving with nothing but a breeze of air in his wake as the door clicks shut. Back to his phone call, back to ignoring Eddie. Eddie who is left whining in frustration, but follows directions - eventually spilling over himself as he listens to Richie’s voice drift through the door.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>The next night is Friday, the weekend at last, and they have zero plans. Well, <em>mutual</em> plans. Eddie had one goal all week and if he didn’t get fucked tonight then what was the point of all this teasing?</p><p>Richie is playing a video game in the living room when Eddie pads in. He leans against the doorway and watches Richie intently focus on the monitor, strong arms tensing as he narrowly avoids an obstacle onscreen. Arousal begins to swirls low in his abdomen and it’s tugging him towards Richie.</p><p>“If you don’t fuck me tonight, I’m going to murder you, Rich.” It may have been out of the blue, but it was said just as casually as if Eddie asked what they should make for dinner.</p><p>Without missing a beat in his game Richie replies, “That would definitely be a story to make it on Dateline, you should go for it.”</p><p>“Like I would get caught.”</p><p>“It’s always the husband, it’d be pretty difficult to get past that initial suspicion.”</p><p>“You underestimate me.”</p><p>“Mmm never, babe. I know exactly what your capable off.” For the first time his eyes leave the screen, briefly drifting over Eddie’s cocked hip and down his lean legs.</p><p>“You don’t act like it,” Eddie deadpans.</p><p>Richie finally pauses him game. He locks eyes with Eddie, head tilting sympathetically, and pats his lap.</p><p>“Come here, baby,” Richie coos.</p><p>Eddie does. He doesn’t miss the automatic response his body has to those words, the way his legs just carry him right over to Richie’s side. Tension immediately melts away from him as their arms wrap around each other and Richie rubs his back with soothing motions.</p><p>“There’s my little Eddiekins.”</p><p>“Shut up.”</p><p>Eddie kisses him slow at first. Relishing the soft brush of lips getting deeper until their licking into each other’s mouth. Eventually both of them shed their shirts and toss them on the coffee table. Richie winds both his arms around Eddie’s middle and flips them so he is weighing Eddie down, sinking against the couch. The weight is enticing, their hips aligned and sliding together, both stung out on the feeling of the other growing harder by the second.</p><p>“Are you going to be a good boy if I fuck you?” Richie asks breaking away for a moment.</p><p>“If you fuck me good enough,” Eddie sasses back, biting his lower lip.</p><p><em>Oh he’s asking for it</em> Richie smiles back at him. Richie <em>loves</em> this man - fiery and honest with an ass that won’t quit. He doesn’t know how he got so lucky.</p><p>“Oh I plan on making you <em>beg</em> for it,” Grinding down on him and biting at his neck. A high whine escapes Eddie’s mouth, he’s past the point of caring how desperate he sounds. “Sounds like I’m off to a good start.”</p><p>“You made me like this – ignoring me all week.” Eddie says, pouting like the brat he is.</p><p>“Daddy was busy, you know that,” Eddie’s eyes narrow at the nickname – he’s getting somewhere but he doesn’t fully trust Richie to give in, “Besides - you don’t think I knew what I was doing? I wanted to get my baby all riled up. I didn’t expect you to be such a brat about it though. Why should I even give in to a whore like you?”</p><p>Eddie’s eyes glint and his mouth curls into a smile before he lowers his voice, “Because I’ll be <em>so</em> good for you, Daddy, see?”</p><p>He takes Richie’s wrist from where he’s propping himself up and brings his hand to his lips. He takes two digits deep into his mouth sucking with such a pressure Richie feels a little dizzy, watching helplessly as Eddie’s mouth moves over him and tongue grazes the sensitive pads of his fingertips.</p><p>“<em>Fuck </em>when did you become such a little minx?”</p><p>“Probably the first time your dick was in my ass,” Eddie says unsurprisingly blunt.  </p><p>“Yeah?” Richie can’t help but sound a bit proud, “One time and you turned into my cockslut?”</p><p>“<em>Yes</em> god it stretched me so good - I’d never felt like that before,” Eddie’s body arches at the memory, “I know you love it – that I’m all yours.”</p><p>Both of Richie’s hands move, one closing around Eddie’s neck and the other snaking under his body to press at his hole through his sweatpants. It was a taste of what Eddie had missed all week. Big and rough, thrilling in a way his own hand could never be.</p><p>“All mine? You sound so sweet when you say that, baby boy,” He rubs harshly at Eddie’s opening, “That’s mine.”</p><p><em>“Daddy,” </em>Eddie gasps out. He nods at Richie’s words and leans up to kiss him.</p><p>“No,” Richie uses the hand around his neck to keep him down, “get on your knees, angel. You’re going to suck me off.”</p><p>“I tried doing that last night,” Eddie rolls his eyes.</p><p>Richie suddenly slaps his cheek and Eddie’s mouth hangs open. His face burns hot, not from the slap- it was hardly painful- but from how turned on he gets. It was exactly what he wanted, the intensity of when Richie gets demanding and possessive, feeling <em>owned.</em></p><p>“Don’t say you’re my slut and then talk back like that.”</p><p>“Yes, Daddy,” Eddie breathes out.</p><p>“That’s right,” Richie sounds stern, “Daddy’s going to fuck your throat now.”</p><p>Eddie’s throat bobs, mouth starting to water. He loves when Richie uses his throat, the restricted air making his head go soft and swim with thoughts of <em>Richie Richie Richie</em>. He lowers himself to the ground and pulls the button of Richie’s pants to pop open. He quickly pulls both his pants and underwear down and off his ankles. Richie was so <em>big</em> already straining, aching and swollen at the tip, Eddie feels his tongue go dry just wanting to taste.</p><p>“So pretty on your knees, baby. I know you’ve been gagging for it all week. Don’t worry Daddy’s going to use you just right.”</p><p>Richie takes himself in hand and rubs the head of his cock over Eddie’s bottom lip, making it glossy with precome. He slowly sinks in-between Eddie’s lips and groans deep in his chest. Once he hits the back of Eddie’s throat his hips speed up, holding nothing back as he slides back in over and over.</p><p>Eddie moans around him, looking up at his clenched jaw, trying to concentrate on relaxing his throat for him. He hallows his cheeks when Richie pulls out and tries to catch the underside of the tip with his tongue before Richie deepthroats him again. Richie watches each thrust as Eddie breathes intently through his nose and his brown eyes go watery.</p><p>“<em>Shit</em> I could come from just looking at you, like you were made for me. Your mouth is so sweet wrapped around my cock,” Richie inhales sharply through his nose like he’s trying to calm himself down, “You act like this week hasn’t been hard for me too. I’d fuck you all day if I could. I bet you’d like it too - me filling you up all the time - it’s where you belong.”</p><p>Eddie makes a sobbing noise around him, mind lost and body humming at his words. He pulls off with a wet noise, a string of saliva connecting his mouth still to Richie. He brings his hand up to stroke him instead, just licking at the head.</p><p>“That’s all I want,” Eddie’s voice is wrecked. Richie looks down at him in wonder, taking in his features, eyes darting over his faint freckles, water rimmed eyes, and his puffy lips glowing red all the way down to where his cock is dripping from neglect. He takes both of Eddie’s hands and pulls him up from the floor until their faces are <em>so</em> close.</p><p>“You love being a brat don’t you? Admit it,” Richie says quietly but serious. Both their eyes shimmering with the last challenge of the dance they’d been doing all week.</p><p>“Yes, I’m a needy, annoying brat alright?” Eddie says punctuating his words and looping his arms around Richie’s neck.</p><p>“Mmm that’s right. And yet, I still give you everything you want.”</p><p>He scoops Eddie up, pecking him on the lips when the smaller man tightens his grip to hang on, and walks them to the bedroom.</p><p>He lays Eddie gently on the bed like he’s precious cargo. Eddie sighs in content against the plush comforter, already pacified by the fact that he is finally going to get what he wanted. He rolls onto his stomach, ass on display as he arches his back and spreads his thighs closer to each side of the bed. He crooks his head, curiously watching Richie’s movement across the room. His broad back on display, muscles rippling under pale skin as he rummages through the bedside table.</p><p>Eddie hums and spreads his legs further when he sees Richie warming lube on his fingers. Richie laughs at his desperation, but he doesn’t even care at this point, ready and spread open when Richie climbs on the bed.</p><p>“I missed your fingers, Daddy.”</p><p>“I know, sweet boy.” He traces his rim, spreading the lube until it’s comfortable.</p><p>“Please, pl-<em>ease.” </em>Eddie’s voice hitches as Richie’s index slides in easily.</p><p>“So desperate,” Richie almost whispers in awe, “I’d tie you up but then you couldn’t tug on my hair like I know you want to.”</p><p>“You love your hair played with,” Eddie says blissed out, reciting more as a fact than a comeback.</p><p>“Got me there,” Richie twists his fingers to brush deep against Eddie’s prostate causing the man to tense in pleasure.</p><p>“Daddy, I want your cock <em>please,</em>” Richie repeats his actions, massaging Eddie’s prostate.</p><p>“What was that, baby?” Richie teases as Eddie shivers at the stimulation.</p><p><em>“Fuck. </em>Please fuck me-now.”</p><p>Richie drapes himself over Eddie’s back a little sweaty from the heat forming between where their broadest points meet. He rubs the blunt head of his cock at Eddie’s opening until he can’t take it anymore, sliding into Eddie, both letting out a breath of <em>finally.</em></p><p>Richie nips at his ear, grinding shallowly as Eddie adjusts to the stretch, “Fuck I missed this.”</p><p>“Don’t ever stop,” Eddie pushes back into him. The stretch was exhilarating, his skin burning hot and chests tight at the feeling.</p><p>“Never,” Richie pulls back for real this time, thrusting sharply and Eddie lets out a loud moan, muffled slightly by the sheets.</p><p>Richie continues to build to a grueling pace, indulging in how rough Eddie likes it and the anticipation they’d built up to this point. He pulls Eddie’s cheeks apart and thumbs at his rim, captivated as he watches himself disappear into his pretty pink hole.</p><p>Richie snaps his hips harder as he fucks into Eddie, jaw clenched at how he’s tighter than usual after their short break. The teasing was definitely worth it. He leans down to bite Eddie’s shoulders, mark him up, breathing hotly in his ear as he thrusts into him, ears tuned in to the sweet little sounds he was punching out of him.</p><p>Eddie feels so <em>so</em> good, but defiant still, he can’t control himself while Richie feels amazing he isn’t quite hitting the angle he wants every time. He gets his hand out from underneath himself and reaches behind to sink his fingers into Richie’s curls, tugging roughly.</p><p><em>Nngh</em> Richie grunts extra hard on a thrust. Eddie may like to be the submissive one, but he could control Richie if he needed to.</p><p>“Is this what you meant when you said you’d fuck me good?”</p><p>Richie groans smacking his ass, “Not satisfied? Fine, you fucking whore, turn around.”</p><p>Eddie pushes himself up and Richie flops onto his back, guiding Eddie to straddle him. He runs his hands over the hair dusting Eddie’s toned thighs and grips his hips.</p><p>“You want it so bad? Use Daddy’s cock then,” Richie pinches his hip to spur him on.</p><p>Eddie reaches between them and guides Richie’s hard length back to his entrance, a low whimper escaping him when he sinks in even deeper than before, right against his prostate.</p><p>“<em>Yes </em>so big Daddy, I love it, feels so good,” Eddie flexes his thighs as he starts to bounce in a rhythm. Richie’s legs are bent too, feet resting flat on the bed, so he can easily meet Eddie’s thrusts, enveloped as much as he possibly can in the tight heat.  </p><p>“Me too, angel. So good. I won’t ever let you go that long without taking my cock again.” He moves to hold Eddie’s waist, hands so big Eddie feels like they’re going to wrap completely around him. He missed how powerful and assertive Richie can feel against him, so much so that it makes his stomach curl in pleasure and almost pushes him over the edge.</p><p>It’s too good and been too long for Eddie to hold back any longer. He’s rides Richie with such enthusiasm now, slamming into his prostate with each thrust and clenching tight around Richie to add to the pressure. His thighs burn and Richie’s arms are flexing and his insides are on fire that he has to let go, his orgasm washing over him without even being touched.</p><p>He lets out a deep satisfied moan and holds himself up, back curved beautifully, as Richie chases his own orgasm thrusting up for a few more moments before it hits him. A long moan gets caught in his throat as his head falls back and some curls stick to his forehead.  </p><p>They both collapse to the bed spent with ragged breath. Eddie star-fished across the sheets with one arm thrown over Richie’s chest.</p><p>“Finally feel satisfied, Eds?”</p><p>Eddie swivels his head to flash a smile, “It was alright…Let’s go again in twenty.”</p><p>“Needy needy <em>needy!</em>” Richie pulls him close poking his sides causing them both to squeal and try to get the upper hand as they wrestle. They laugh until their cheeks hurt, and maybe until they’re both hard again. The way their bodies tangle together and the warm glow surrounding them is enough to keep them in bed for the rest of the weekend.  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I feel bad that it took 40 years for Eddie to get dicked down but so happy for them now :)</p><p>Say hi! Tumblr @recorderprodigy</p><p>Title is from Hide by Rainbow Kitten Surprise</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>